Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid holding container which holds a liquid which is supplied to a liquid consuming apparatus.
Related Art
In the prior art, ink jet printers, which perform printing (recording) by ejecting ink (a liquid) from a liquid ejecting head with regard to a target such as paper, are known as a kind of liquid consuming apparatus. Then, an ink accommodating container which supplies ink to such a printer is proposed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-112151).
A filter for trapping foreign matter is provided in a flow path in the liquid holding container.